In another Life
by livinglifefearless
Summary: Most of you know her. She used to be Nick Jonas' best friend, got famous, and Left a tour. But now she's back and definitly not the same as before. Sequel to "STUPID BOY"! Formerly known as "Used To"
1. Trailer

Have you ever loved your best friend?

Uh huh

Did he ever start to hate you?

I don't want to talk about it

Did you get famous?

Extremely famous really fast

Did you ever wish things would just go back to the way things were?

Who wouldn't?

Did you ever leave a tour because you thought that's what hewanted?

Yeah

Was the boy you were in love with famous?

Yeah I did, his name is Nick Jonas

Did you change because you couldn't handle all of it?

I did

Did you ever try to hate the boy and everyone else from your past tied with him?

Yeah I did.

But most importantly did you go back to normal and did he finally get to be with you?

That's for you to read and find out.

**Sequel to "Stupid Boy" coming to a computer near you. I hope you guys enjoy this and thanks to all the people who reviewed my first ever fan fiction "Stupid Boy"! Extremely big thanks to ****MichelleLuvsJB,****GilmoreGirls4eve****NickjonasLover2007****Manda1013lovesJB****popxrox****! You guys reviewed throughout the entire story! Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harmony's P.O.V

Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas brothers or any of the songs that are in this story just Kiran, Harmony, and River and Kiran's new friends.

"Please talk to use Kiran! Why won't you talk to us anymore?! We used to be your best friends! C'mon, were your cousins!" I said. "River you try talking to her."

"Kiran, we used to tell each other everything. We haven't seen each other since last year and you won't even talk to us! Please!" River my younger sister said.

"No! I'm with Megan right now!" She yelled back to us.

I guess I should let you in on what's happened to Kiran since she left the tour 4 months ago. She became really depressed but didn't let the public see. She did change her image though. She is like extremely punk emo kind of look. Think Avril Lavigne but with black hair and blue eyes. Her music has changed now and she hangs out with all these emo, punk, smokers, and crazy people. The public doesn't see that though, thank god. She hasn't talked to Nick, Joe, or Kevin since she left the tour and every time they call the house she lets it go to voice mail and then deletes the message. She changed her cell phone number just so they couldn't call. She's cut all her ties with the people and things in her past.

Ding dong!

The door bell rang. That must be the boys. I called them about a week ago to see if they could help us bring back the old Kiran.

"Oh thank god you're here!" I exclaimed as I opened the door!

"Hey Harmony! Is River here too? Or are is it just you?" Kevin asked.

"No River's here." I answered. "River come here!" I yelled. She came down the stair and did the same thing I did and then hugged Kevin.

"Thank god you're here! Were's Joe?!" She asked.

"By the bus, Lets go down and see them." He suggested.

"Yes lets." River said.

"God, River we know you have a crush on Joe. You always have." I said.

"And I'm not afraid to admit that." She said while she skipped down the driveway and walked over to Joe who in turn picked her up and spun her around.

"Were is Nick?" I asked Kevin.

"He's in the bus. Do you want to go talk to him?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. I walked ahead of him and onto the bus to find Nick on the couch looking down at his feet.

"So do you mind telling me what you did to my cousin to make her turn into someone totally different?" I asked.

"Hey Harmony." He said still looking down.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" I asked.

"Why not?" He said as he began to tell me the story.

Well I guess it's safe to say that Nick was a complete idiot and that I hate Hailey with the passion of a thousand suns.

"Harmony, Lets go see Kiran! Megan just left!" River yelled.

And with that we started to walk into the house again.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kiran, Harmony, River, and Kiran's new crazy friends

Rivers P.O.V

"Who's Megan?" Nick asked.

"One of her new friends." I answered

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Listen Nick, I don't know what happened between you guys because whenever anyone asks she says it's not important. But ever since then shes has been different. Okay? She hangs out with weird and crazy people. Okay? Megan is a druggy and a smoker and she's seventeen. She also hangs out with this guy named Jesse. We think he deals drugs. Aunt Cass and Uncle Greg and we have tried to stop her from hanging out with them but she won't listen. And the thing is were only here until next school year and then were moving to L.A. Then since you guys bought a house up there we can see you. I think Aunt Cass has decided to make the move with us to get Kier away from Megan and Jesse." I explained.

"In other words. You won't like what you guys see. She not the same old fun loving Kiran we all used to know." Harmony added.

"She also just finished her music video for "Hot" and we have a copy and you guys will be shocked at what you see. " I said. "Do you guys want to see that first?"

"Yeah." Nick said.

I walked over to the TV and put in the d.v.d in. A few second later you could see Kiran with a weird hat on and dark makeup on. It went from that to her wearing a lime green leotard only a slut would wear, to her wearing a bleach blonde wig and a dress on the red carpet. It went on like that through the whole video.

"Holy crap! Are you sure that's Kiran!? That's what she looks like now!? She's a slut in this! No! That isn't her. You guys are just playing a joke on us!" Nick Yelled.

"No nick that's who she is now!" I said. "Were not joking."

"What have I done?" He said and then dropped onto the coach and buried his head into the pillow.

"It's okay Nick. One day we'll get her back. Hopefully." I said.

"And what if we don't?" Nick asked.

"I don't know."

"This is my entire fault. If I had paid more attention to what I was doing to her she wouldn't be like this." He admitted. "I just love her but now she's like this, and I don't know what to do."

"Lets go see if she'll talk to us." Harmony said.

"Yeah, we should." Kevin said.

"But trust us she is the farthest thing from what you remember her as. Nick are you sure you can handle that?" I said.

"I think so." He answered

"Well let's hope so." Joe said.

Nicks P.O.V

"Kiran, Its Nick. Please talk to me." I pleaded through the door to her room.

"Nick?" I heard her sweet angelic voice ask.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Go the hell away." She said.

That one I deserved.

"I won't go away until you really talk to me and hear me out." I said.

"Well then I guess you'll be waiting at that door for an eternity because I'm not interested in what you have to say." She said.

"Please Kiran?" I begged.

"Go away." Was her answer.

"Someone else try talking to her she wont talk to me." I said. I started to walk downstairs and sat on the couch. Kevin and Joe followed me and sat down with me trying to tell me that it would all be okay.

Rivers P.O.V

"Kiran, talk to Nick. We all understand why your acting like this but Nick is really, really sorry. "I said.

She opened the door and burst out yelling…

"Do you really? Do you really know why I'm like this? Why I changed? Because if so then be my guest and tell me why." She snapped.

"I, uh, I." I said.

"That's what I thought." She said while she closed her door.

"Let's go." I said to Harmony.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Harmony said.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas brothers or any of the songs in this story! I do however own Kiran, harmony, and River.

Kiran P.O.V

"I'm going to the mall! I'm meeting up with people whose names don't concern you!" I yelled to them.

"That's what we were just going to do!" River yelled.

"Not my problem!" I yelled and walked out the door.

"Hey sexy!" Jesse yelled from his car.

"Hey Jesse, hey Megan, Alexa!" I yelled to my friends.

I got into the car and Jesse started to drive down to the mall. Jesse would probably go talk to some of his well, lets just say Jesse has clients and their not clients of his for very good things. I've never taken anything from him but I'm not going to tell him to stop anytime soon.

1 hour later

Nicks P.O.V

Were walking to the food court to get something to eat after we had been shopping for awhile. I'd been hoping to see Kiran. That is just not the way I saw her. She had one guys hand in on of her jean mini 

skirts back pocket, another guys arm was around her waist, and the other guys around her were just waiting their turn. She turned to look at me and smirked and turned to one of the guys around her and began to make out with him almost pornographically. She would have looked extremely sexy right about then if she hadn't been doing what she was doing.

"I told you Nick you wouldn't like what you saw when you see her." Harmony said from behind.

"Your right harmony, I absolutely hate what I see." I said.

"Oh wow, is that Kiran over there?!" Joe asked.

"Yeah, it is. Do you really have to remind me?" I snapped.

"Nick look, we'll just keep on trying and eventually she'll open up like she used to." Joe said. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go talk to River over there." He finished.

"Well, at least Joe has the girl of his dreams." I sighed.

"Don't think like that." Harmony said.

"Hey, Harmony! C'mon!" Kevin yelled to her.

"Gotta go Nick." She said and she skipped over to Kevin.

Later on at Home….

Kiran's P.O.V

"Bye guys!" I yelled to Jesse, Megan, and Alexis.

"Bye Kier!" Megan yelled.

I walked into my house and went up the stairs to my room and saw Nick walking out of the bathroom. He started to walk over to me but I went into my room and locked to door before he could do anything.

"Kiran please talk to me! I'm so, so sorry! I made a huge mistake cant we ever be friends again?" he pleaded through the door.

I got up and walked over to my desk and slipped out a piece of paper and put it in an envelope and slipped it under the door.

Nicks P.O.V

I heard her opening a drawer and then a few seconds later an envelope slipped out under the door. I opened it up and saw that it was lyrics more lyrics. I guess she really did turn everything into a songs now. The lyrics though hit me like a ton of bricks…

You keep calling my phone non-stop  
Don't you know I won't pick it up  
You never leave a message  
Look how you've changed

You got nothing to say, gettin' in the way  
Show up at my house  
Your gettin' so obsessive  
Like I have time for you

Wasn't it me you didn't want?  
Wasn't it me who was hanging on?  
Now I'm done but before I go I want you to know ...

This is how it feels  
When you wait for a call that never comes  
Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone?  


This is how it feels  
When the trust you had is broken,  
And your left to burn with your heart wide open

Oh Oh

You wanted me, not to tell me why  
Why and how you had the heart to fk up my whole life  
That's just so you

And now I've moved on by myself  
And maybe I won't forgive  
I'll just forget you lived  
And I hope it hurts

Wasn't it me you tried to blame?  
Wasn't it me you threw away?  
But before you go there's something you should know ...

This is how it feels  
When you wait for a call that never comes  
Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone?  
This is how it feels (oh oh)  
When the trust you had is broken,  
And your left to burn with your heart wide open

You taught me how to hate you  
And I was so in love  
When I tried to save us it was not enough  
So what the hell is different  
'cause now that I am gone  
You're crawling back to tell me  
I'm the one

Oh Oh  
This is how it feels  
Oh Oh  
This is how it feels

When you wait for a call that never comes  
Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone?  
This is how it feels (oh oh oh, oh oh oh)  
When the trust you had is broken,  
And your left to burn with your heart wide open  


Do you only want me  
'cause you can't have me?  
Do you only want me  
'cause I'm gone?  
Do you only want me  
'cause you can't have me?  
Do you only want me  
'cause I'm gone?  
Do you only want me  
'cause you can't have me?  
Do you only want me  
'cause I'm gone?  
Do you only want me  
'cause you can't have me?  
Do you only want me  
'cause I'm gone?

Oh Oh

And for the first time in a very long time I cried. I really cried, right as I walked down the stairs and fell on the couch. This was my entire fault and there was nothing I could do.


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas brothers or any of the songs in this fan fiction. I do own Kiran, Harmony, and River.

Kiran's P.O.V

At 9 o'clock that night

Thunk, thunk, thunk.

I heard the rocks against my balcony window. That meant that Jesse and the rest of my friends were here. We were sneaking out to go party down by the river.

"Hey Kiran! Famous singer! Get your ass down here so we can go party!" Megan Yelled.

"I'm coming!" I said.

"Hurry up!" Alexa.

I hopped into the car and then heard a noise like someone had seen us. It doesn't matter really. Its not like they can do anything to me. "I'll hurry up when I god danm feel like it." I spat.

"Bite me." Megan said.

"I will." I said leaning over to her but she pulled away from me to quickly. It's not like I was really going to bite her. Truthfully I hate this. But I'm also not in any way ready to forgive Nick.

"Hey baby, you wanna party with me tonight?" I heard Jesse whisper into my ear.

"I'm no ones baby." I whispered back to him.

A few minutes later we pulled up to the usual place and it turned out a lot of other people were there. I could probably find some hot Emo guy and grind with him all night it was never hard for me to find someone to dance with because for one I was a famous singer and second I was drop dead sexy.

Nick's P.O.V

"What are we gonna do? I mean she hates me that's clear. Not that I blame her I sort of hate myself right now too." I said.

"We could just keep trying we could all corner her when she comes out of room to eat and wash up." Harmony said.

"I guess that cou.." River started to say but then I cut her off.

"Wait what was that?" I said. "Didn't you hear that is sounded like someone is talking outside?"

I got up and opened the door and sure enough Kiran was running across the lawn and getting into a red jeep with four other people in it. I guess that was Megan, Alexa, Jesse, and some other freak.

"We should follow them." Harmony said.

"Yeah." I agreed and began to go outside with the rest of them.

"I'll drive." River said.

"No! I'll drive!" Joe yelled.

"Stop! River can drive because she called it first!" I yelled. "We are trying to follow Kiran!"

"Fine!" Joe said as he got into the passenger seat of Kevin's jeep and the rest of us followed him in.

20 minutes later…

We pulled up to this park were we saw all these cars and heard loud music further down in the tree's. When we walked down to were all the people were we saw a stage. We saw Megan and the other girl but had no sign of Kiran and Jesse.

"Hey guys! So I'm gonna be performing tonight! Do you guys wanna hear me?" A girl shouted from the stage with a voice that I knew so well. I turned my head to the stage and sure enough Kiran was on the stage. I started to push my way through the crowd and to the front.

Kiran's P.O.V

I was getting ready to sing when I saw HIM. The boy who broke my heart him. The boy who didn't care at all about me but was probably made feel guilty by Joe and Kevin. He was the reason that I w as like this. But oddly enough I still loved him but I just couldn't have him. I didn't want to want him. But I still did. And what does he expect? Me to fall back into his arms the minute he comes back? I won't fall back into him though no matter how much I want to. I can't trust him. He was the one who destroyed our friendship. Not me. He ruined it all. And I hate him. I have to hate him. I have new friends.

"Kiran start singing when you want." Megan said. So I sang.

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  


I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won' t get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these blue eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these blue eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  


Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these blue eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these blue eyes

The crowd cheered except for one person in front.


	6. Chapter 5

CH.5

Disclaimer: Have you read the other disclaimers?

"That was my new song Behind these blue eyes!" I screamed into the mike. "Do you want me to play another song?"

"Yeah! Please! Yeah!" The crowd cheered.

"Alright!" I yelled back to them and the music to take me away began to play.

I began to sing…

I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside  
All I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do  
You do if you knew  
What would you do?

Chorus  
All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable come and take me away

I feel like I'm all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold  


I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you  
I don't think you'd understand  
'Cause no one understands

Chorus

I'm going nowhere on and on and  
I'm getting nowhere on and on and on(take me away)  
I'm going nowhere on and on and off and on and off and on

Chorus

Take me away  
Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away

"Alright well I have to go guys! Have a good night!" I said into the mike and then walked off the stage.

I began to walk through the crowd when a hand took hold of my wrist and pulled me away from everyone. I was about to scream but then I noticed it was Nick.

"Kiran I just need to talk to you for five minutes." He said. "please just listen."

"Fine you have five minutes."

"Look I am incredibly sorry for everything did a couple months ago." He said.

"Oh, so now that I don't want to have anything to do with you, you want to be friends again. Well things will never be the same between us. This is your fault! I have enough problems of my own to deal with without you coming into the mix. I just don't feel for you the same way I used to. I'm not the girl you used to know." I told him.

His facial expression changed to hurt and some other emotion.

"Your right. You're not the same girl I used to know. And it is my fault. But I'll keep trying to break through your shell." He said.

"Well, good luck with that." I said and then walked off.

Nick P.O.V

Have you ever been punched in the gut? Well, that's what it felt like when Kiran had said what she said. But I don't blame her. She had every right to think that. But the worst part was that she didn't love me anymore.

"Nick!' a voice yelled from a little ways off.

"Nick!" Another voice yelled. "Over here!'


	7. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas brothers or any of the songs in this story. Just Kiran, harmony, and River.

**Author's side thingy: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I have just been really really busy lately. I hope you guys like this chapter**

**Jonas-swim-gurl**

Later on at the house…

Nicks p.o.v.

The voices were River and Joe. They had seen everything. They also told me that they were ready to leave since we weren't going to accomplish anything here.

"Bye guys!" Kiran yelled out the door as she walked in.

"Kiran! You were supposed to be home an hour ago!" River yelled.

"So what? Like curfew has ever stopped me before. And it's not like I've ever been punished for it." She replied curtly.

"Kiran, uh, yah know what I'm finished talking." River said.

"Whatever." She said as she turned around and walked up the stairs.

Kiran's P.O.V

OH. MY. GOD.

Why can't they just leave me alone? I don't want to talk about anything to them. Why can't he move on? He's making this harder on me. I want to forget. He says that he's always loved me but why wasn't he there? Everyday I listen to his songs on the radio but I can't turn it off. It's the only place that I really actually hear him any more. I'm so sick of love songs right now. Wait. Those are good lyrics I thought.

An hour and a half later…

I'm finished. The song is done. This song is actually more of the old pop star me. I began to play it softly.

I gotta change the station that I have  
'cause all I hear is you  
it just keeps reminding me  
of all the things we used to do  
and I know that I should turn  
off the radio  
but it's the only place I hear your voice anymore

(it's rediculous)  
it's been months since I've spoken to you  
(you aint keep in touch)  
dont know why it came to this no  
(but enough is enough)  
no more walking round with my head down  
I dont wanna be a fool  
crying over you

(Chorus)  
if your so sick of love songs  
so tired of tears  
you say you love me  
why weren't you there?  
I'm so sick of your love songs  


so sad and slow  
but I just cant turn off the radio

gotta fix that calendar I have  
that's marked july 15th  
cause it seems like you forgot  
that was our friendiversary  
when I heard your song it  
made it hard to erase your memory  
now when I hear your song I know it's there for me  
I cant believe that you're

(Chorus)  
so sick of love songs  
so tired of tears  
you said you loved me  
why aint you here?  
I'm so sick of your love songs  
so sad and slow  
but I just cant turn off the radio

oOh  
(now that I'm gone)  
now that I'm gone  
(I wanna be left alone)  
Ooh  
and everytime I see your smile  
it's lookin at our child  
you should know  
Ooh why cant you move on?

(Chorus)

A pop song. I know. Not really me anymore. I guess that now Nick is back he's bringing the old me back. And that's exactly the opposite of what I want.

I just can't be the old me anymore. No matter how much they want her back, she's gone. And she's not coming back if I can help it.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Kiran its Harmony. Please will you just let me in for five minutes? I really need to talk to you."

" Fine. I guess." I yawned.

She walked in.

"Kiran. Um, I just wanted to talk you alone since I haven't been able to since I've been here." She said.

" Spit it out."

"I don't think that this is right. I know that he hurt you but he really really does love you. He just wants you to be at least his friend. He'll settle for that. And it's not fair to River, Kevin, Joe, and I that you do this."

" He doesn't mean it. He just feels guilty thanks to Joe and Kevin." I said.

"He's cried because of this. He feels guilty because of himself. Because he loves you. Last time it was him. This times it's you."

"Are you blaming this on me?" I asked angrily.

"No! I'm just stating the obvious of what's happening now." She said and then walked out the door.

This time it was me but I want him to know what it feels like no matter how much I love him. I can't fight for him anymore. And in the end I'll never be able to be his perfect girl. He deserves better then me. I'm not good enough for him. He shouldn't want me. He should think of me like he did before.

Every time I see him though I guess I try to make him jealous. I mean I want him to want me but at the same time I don't. I don't want to get hurt again.

**Okay guys so that's the end of this chapter! I'll try to update sooner this time. I think that in the next chapter I'm going to put in a little romance in for Joe and River so tell me if you want me to do that in your reviews. So that's all I relay have to say. So bye and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Disclaimer: need I say it again?

Joe's P.O.V.

"So what do you think that were going to do?" River asked me. "I mean Nick and Kiran are perfect for each other they just cant see it and don't want to see it."

" I don't know! I've never been in this situation before." I answered. "We just have to get Kiran to remember how happy they used to be before Hailey. God I hate her so much now. Even more than I did when nick was dating her."

"I don't even know her and I hate her just as much as you do." She said.

"Have you ever liked your friend?" River asked.

Why did she have to ask that? Of course I do! She's perfect! I mean seriously her blonde hair, Green eyes, and personality. She's my dream girl.

" Yeah but she'll never like me? Have you?"

"Yeah. But same here?" She answered.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"I cant tell you." She said and then looked away.

"Do I know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty well." She answered.

"Oh god please don't say its Kevin."

"No! Kevin's like my older brother and anyways Harmony kinda likes him."

"Really?" I asked I totally didn't see that coming."

"Who's the girl that you like?" She asked.

"I'll only tell you that you know her pretty well too. And it's not Harmony." I replied.

"Is she around here?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"How close?"

"Right here." I said and then leaned in and closed the gap between us and kissed her. "Sorry." I said as I pulled away and started to get up.

"Joe wait!" She yelled and grabbed my wrist.

"Yeah?"

"You're the guy." She said and then kissed me back.

"River?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered and then hugged me. "You know, I've had a crush on you since I was sixteen."

"Me too." I said. "So? Wanna play DDR?" I asked.

"Sure why not?" She giggled.

Nick p.o.v.

I walked down the stairs to the basement to play a little guitar hero to get my mind of Kiran. But when I walked down there I saw something I totally didn't see coming! River and Joe were making out on the couch! "Whoa! What the heck! When did this happen?" I yelled. They pulled apart and then River said…

"Umm, about an hour ago," she said, "give or take a few minutes."

"Oh, well at least your happy." I said.

"Nick, it'll get better." Joe said.

"That's what you all keep saying," I said, "But they never do, they just get worse."

They all stayed silent and then I walked up the stairs and out of the house and into mine.


	9. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or the jonas brothers in this story.

Kiran's P.O.V

I guess you could say I'm lost. I still love him. I just don't want to get hurt again. I tried to forget that Nicholas Jerry Jonas ever lived. But that didn't work. I dream about him every night. I dream about what could have been. I dream about what was. I dream about what life was before Hailey, before my life came crashing down around me.

This isn't me. This isn't what I want. I want to wear Abercrombie and Hollister. I want my old hair back. I don't want to wear makeup like this. I don't want to act like this.

"Oh, Kiran, I didn't know you were up here. I'll go." Kevin's voice said behind me.

I turned around and said, "No, stay."

"Why." He asked, sitting down.

"I , I don't know." I said.

"I know you to well. That's not it." He said. "What's the matter?"

"Everything." I whispered. " I don't want to hate Nick."

"Then don't." He said.

"I don't want to get hurt again." I said.

"He won't hurt you again. He missed you too much." Kevin told me.

"I want my old friends back too." I said.

"Then you've got them. Joe and I will always be your friends. And Harmony and River are your cousins they'll never turn their backs on you." He said.

"Thanks Kevin." I said. "Could you take me to the salon to get my hair back and then to the mall so I can go shopping at Abercrombie and Hollister." I said.

"Sure Kier." He said.

Later than Night…

"I feel so happy right now." I said to Kevin as we pulled into my drive.

"That's great." He said.

When I walked in Joe, Harmony, and River were are in the living room. They gasped when they saw me.

"Oh my god Kiran your back!" River yelled while hugging me.

"Kiran! I missed you so much!" Harmony said while also hugging me.

"Kiran! Now I have my old prank buddy to help me prank Kevin and Nick." Joe said while hugging me and spinning me around.

The minute he said HIS name HE walked down the stairs. He stared at me directly into my eyes.

"Hey Nick." I said as he walked over to me.

"Uh, Kiran could we talk later. Alone." He asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Uh, let's let them talk." Harmony said. "Let's go." They walked out of the room and left me alone with Nick.

"Kiran I am so sorry. I can't believe I did that. Hailey told me that I had to choose you or her and I chose her. I wish that I hadn't. But then I do because I would have realized how I really feel." He said.

"Nick you chose her over me. You decided you didn't want me. You chose to act that way. You chose her over me. She did force you." I said

"'I know but can we still be friends?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.


	10. Chapter 9

Ch.9

The next day…

I still love him. I don't want to but I do. I have got to tell him. I walked out of the room and into Nicks. He wasn't in his room or Joe and Kevin's. I went to the game room and he wasn't there. I walked back towards the stairs and Joe was walking down. "Hey Joe, have you seen Nick any where?" I asked.

"Uh, no, try the park." He said.

"Kay." I said and then put on my jacket and walked out the door.

I walked to the park and started to call out his name.

"Nick! Nick are you here? Hello?" I yelled.

I kept on walking though the park. I started to walk through the trees and then saw Nick and Alexa making out against a tree. Alexa! She didn't even know who the Jonas Brothers were until she met me. She didn't care about him!

"Nick! Alexa! You're such a jerk! I hate you!" I yelled at him. I turned on my heel and started to walk away.

Nicks P.O.V

"Your such a jerk! I hate you!" Kiran screamed and then walked away. OH CRAP! I ran to catch up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Kier wait!" I said when I grabbed her arm. She jerked away and turned to face me and said, "Don't you dare call me Kier! That's a name only my friends call me!"

Kiran's P.O.V

"Don't you dare call me Kier! That's a name only my friends call me!" I yelled and stormed off back to my house. I walked out there to tell him I still love him and I find him making out with one of messed up friends! This could only happen to me!

In Kiran's room an hour later…

You know that saying there's a thin line between love and hate? That's basically how I feel right now. I hate him but I also love him. A lot.

I always think of him and I used to always want to forget. I always look happy but I'm really not. No one notices though. When I got back to when we talked all night long I still get butterflies. I see his smiles. But only when I pretend. Only when I pretend. Those are good song lyrics.

2 hours later…

I finished the song. I think that it's pretty good. Right now I'm sitting on the couch watching Wizards of Waverly Place. The once where Alex learns to fly the magic carpet.

Swish….

The door closed and in walked Nick. Yes Nick.

"Kiran! You're here! Please just listen!" He pleaded.

'No Nick I'm done listening to you!" I said and then left him there to think.

Ring, Ring, Ring…

I opened my phone. "Hello?" I asked into it.

"Hey it's Megan. Alexa told me that you went back to how you used to look." She stated into the phone.

"Yeah I did. What do you want?" I said.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go back to the woods." She said.

"Yeah why Not? Meet me outside in 2 hours." I said.

"Fine." And then she hung up.

2 Hours later…

"Hey Megan. Let's go." I said as I hopped into her red jeep.

"Not much." And then we drove off.

"hey are you going to sing tonight?" She asked.

"yeah I always do." I stated.

Nicks P.O.V

I watched as Kiran got into the red jeep and drove off into the direction of the woods were the last party was. She was going there again. I had to follow her.

"Guys! Kiran is going to that party again with Megan lets go!'' I yelled to them in the other room.

"Kay were going!" Kevin said as he and the others ran with me out the door.

A few minutes later…

We pulled up and got out of the car. We heard the music blaring from the clearing. We walked into the crowd and saw Kiran getting onto the stage. The D.J introduced her. I again pushed my way through the crowd and into the front row.

Kiran's P.O.V

Nick! He was here again. I'm going to sing my two new songs that I wrote today. I thought to myself. I walked over to he band and gave them the sheet music so that they could play the songs. When I walked back over the mike stand Nick was staring at me.

The music began to play and I began to sing…

Thoughts of you keep running through my head  
Images I just want to forget  
I look in the mirror and put on a happy face  
But nobody sees it  
And I don't believe it  
I bought into every word you said  
I never thought that's something I'd regret  
I look at you now and wonder who I see  
I'm lost in a frenzy and it's never ending

Chorus  
The way we used to talk all night  
I still get butterflies  
when I go there again  
I see the way you used to smile  
If only for a while  
But only if I pretend

If I could draw the world I wanna see  
I know just how I'd picture it to be  
I'd stand here alone and know that it all was real  
You say you don't need it  
I know you don't mean it  
And I don't believe it

Chorus  
The way we used to talk all night  
I still get butterflies  
when I go there again  
I see the way you used to smile  
If only for a while  
But only if I pretend

I'm where I wanna be  
Don't you wake me from this dream  


oh oh oh oh oh, oh yea  
When I go there again  
Oh I see the way you used to smile  
If only for a while  
The way we used to talk all night  
I still get butterflies  
When I go there again, again  
Oh I see the way you used to smile  
If only for a while  
But only if I pretend  
Only if I pretend

The music stopped and then began to play the next song. I looked at Nick and saw that he knew that the songs were about him. They always were.

I have known you my whole life  
When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife  
Eight years later you won me over  
Just as I took the world on my shoulders

I got used to living without you  
Endless phone calls and dreaming about you  
Always said that you were my man to be  
But I guess I was in love with your memory

You know I love you, I really do  
But I can't fight anymore for you  
And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
Sometime, in another life  
In another life

I know I said that I would keep my word  
I wished that I could save you from the hurt  
But things will never go back to how we were  
I'm sorry I can't be your world

You know I love you, I really do  


But I can't fight anymore for you  
And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
Sometime, in another life  
In another life (another life)

The way you're holding on to me  
Makes me feel like I can't breathe  
Just let me go, just let me go  
It just won't feel right inside  
God knows I've tried

You know I love you, you know I do  
But I can't fight anymore for you  
And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
Sometime, in another life

In another life, in another life

In another life …

I started to cry half way through the songs but still sang it strong. I ran off the stage when the music ended still crying. I ended up by tree a little bit away from the crowd. I put my head between my knees and sobbed. I felt someone touch my arm lightly. It was Nick.

"Kiran I am so sorry! I don't want to see you like this. I Love you!" He said and then his lips were on mine and he was kissing me. I was caught off guard but kissed him back. He pulled away a little bit later. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Nick I don't know what to say." I said.

"Say that you'll be my girlfriend." He pleaded.

" Nick you've hurt me twice now." I said.

"But I didn't mean too. I was an Idiot the first time. And for the record Alexa kissed me. I was sitting by the tree and she was there and came over and we talked. And the next thing I knew she was kissing me." He explained.

"I'm sorry too. We never should have let it go on this far." I said and then I kissed him.

" So will you be my girlfriend or not?" He asked.

"What do you think?" I said.

We walked back to the rest of our family members and went home. Finally I had the boy that I'd wanted since I was ten. Finally I was happy again.


	11. Epilouge

Epilogue…

It's been a few months since all that went down now and Nick and I are still dating. When I found out that Joe and River were dating I flipped out even though it wasn't that much of shock. And then it turns out Kevin had asked Harmony out the second day that they were here. I know another big shocker. I don't hang out with Megan, Jesse, and Alexa anymore and my career is going better than ever. I guess that's all I can say for now. This is only one chapter of my life. You never know what will happen when your Nick Jonas' best friend.


End file.
